


To the disappearing sky

by AoiRingo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a rare bird in a golden cage. The bird itself was not rare, it was just a nightingale, what made him special was his color: pure white, like watching a snowed field. The bird was always in that room, full of precious things, just like him. He sang, wishing that someone would come and set him free.He sang.He wished.But the golden cage was always there





	To the disappearing sky

Once upon a time, there was a rare bird in a golden cage. The bird itself was not rare, it was just a nightingale, what made him special was his color: pure white, like watching a snowed field. The bird was always in that room, full of precious things, just like him. He sang, wishing that someone would come and set him free.

He sang.

He wished.

But the golden cage was always there.

And the golden cage was always inside that room.

The wish followed the little bird until his very end, but the destiny of the bird was not to be free, it was to sing. Because God wouldn’t want to lose the most beautiful voice that it had ever existed the bird was reborn like a phoenix, but he was no longer a nightingale. The child that was born had the hair of the same pure white as the bird’s feathers, he had his lovely voice as well as his allurement. The cage was no-where to be seen, however, it was still there.

The boy didn’t sing during a long time. Every night he dreamed about his past life but at the dawn, it vanished in his mind leaving a bitter feeling. Every day the same, the feeling was just a glint and only last the first moments after waking up. Then emptiness.

He learned the same things as the other kids, even faster than them, he read, he studied, the knowledge gave him the freedom he wished or so he thought. As much as he read he could not get to understand the other people, the way they acted, the way they reacted, or what did they feel and why.

Until the day he met him.

Hiyori was like the sun, a sun that he had never seen before, brighter and more beautiful than any star. At first, it was just like the other kids, the difference is that he never gave up.

“Nagisa-chan, you always look sad. Don’t be sad, it is better to smile. Do you want to hear a song? This is the BEST way to make somebody happy,” his eyes were always sparkling but nothing compared to these moments. Every time Hiyori sang was as if someone opened a window and a colorful breeze came into the room. Slowly, Hiyori’s rays of sunlight started to reach not only him but also his heart.

A heart locked in a cage. That solid cage made of gold, but not indestructible. Like all metals, if you put enough effort and temperature it can be melted. And that was what happened. His warmth; his insistence on making him smile; his hand, that soft hand that was always holding his, dragging him everywhere, showing him everything that could make him happy. With this, the sun boy melted the cage of the bird boy.

That was the moment when he began to be free.

God had prepared a path for him, and he decided to make it but with somebody at his side.

When Nagisa opened his eyes, he found a pair of lavender eyes looking at him, angry, no, just trying to look angry.

“If you sleep in places like this you’ll catch a cold, Nagisa-kun,” he was carefree, but at the same time was too caring for those around him, “Come on, or we’ll be late for our performance, and I know some snake who will be pissed if we don’t make it in time.”

Hiyori pulled him slightly from the arm, Nagisa stood up and started to walk following the pace of the boy that was dragging him. Before leaving the room, they stopped and Hiyori turned to front Nagisa. His smile was sweet as always, he started to fix Nagisa’s clothes and hair.

“And pay more attention to your appearance,” his scolding was something vague, just words with no much meaning for the both of them, just something he said every time they have to confront all those eyes. They were not afraid, it was more a reaffirmation of themselves and what they were going to do. Nagisa smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

“Let’s show our power to the world,” they intertwined their fingers and started to walk towards the stage.

Before taking the first step on the stage, Nagisa closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the lights of the stage and the screams from the audience were an overwhelming situation every time; people wanting to see him, to see them. An astounding feeling, a step towards the freedom he aimed, a step toward the knowledge he lacked and wanted.

Singing.

Because that is what birds do, even the free ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give a reinterpretation of Hiyori's past (and future), he is such a complex character and I was afraid of not being able to picture it. I hope you have enjoyed it!  
> This was my piece for Neo Sanctuary, a Ex-Fine Zine. The twitter is @neosanctuaryzin and there are a lot of amazing artists participating.


End file.
